1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates in general to golf training devices, and in particular, to devices for determining the proper alignment and angle of a user in relation to a reference location.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of devices abounds for teaching correct golf techniques. A skill to develop in golf is the ability to consistently strike a ball and be able to control accuracy and distance. Typically, devices focus on the swing of a player. For example, some devices attach restrictive apparatuses for locating the arms of a golfer during the swing motion. Additionally, others correct the posture of the golfer by teaching proper rotation and movement. In fact, the swinging motion of a golfer can be recorded using selectively located sensors across the body. Each of these types of devices generally works to address the quality of swing or range of motion of a golfer but fail to address the stance of the golfer in relation to the ball and the hole. Golfer's need to practice and master proper alignment with the hole to ensure the consistent stroke will be accurate.
Although great strides have been made in golf training devices, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.